Hot Dog Euphemism
by Argo0
Summary: Everyone has their breaking point, where they simply cannot take any more. And typically, Chuck reaches his in the Weinerlicious. CHARAH.


_**WARNING: **This stories contains mature scenes of a sexual nature. If this bothers you, please leave now._

AN: So its been a while since I've posted. I have to admit, its been a bit of a struggle getting back into writing. I've got about 12 half started stories that I couldn't really get off the ground. So to combat this I started looking through the prompts from the Chuck Kink meme and Porn battle and I've come up with a few ideas, so there should be more stuff coming up soon. Although for the sake of transparency, I wasn't the first person to fulfill this prompt, and admitting, this story is basically the same as that story, just re-written in my style. Also, I will warn people that I may have rushed this, so feel free to tell me about in your reviews, which I hope you will. And ultimately, I hope you enjoy this story, regardless of any flaws it has.

Also the original response to the prompt can be found here: : / / - . 4 4 1 . ? = # 1

_Prompt: One day Chuck just can't control himself when he sees Sarah's Wienerlicious Outfit  
Bonus for a very aggressive Chuck and taking her at the Wienerlicious_

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Chuck couldn't help the long suffering groan that escaped him. He was on his lunch break from the Buy More and had journeyed over to Weinerlicious to meet Sarah for lunch. However, upon arriving at the corn dog establishment, he saw a completely empty store and his cover girlfriend/CIA handler bent over a table a wiping it down, emphasising how incredible Sarah Walker's ass looked in the polka dot skirt that made up the Weinerlicious uniform. Of course Sarah could make a potato sack look sexy, but that was besides that point.

Their last few cover dates and been hard for him, and in more ways than one. He wasn't sure if she was going out of her way to dress sexier for their cover dates or not, but all he knew for sure was that he was far more aware of how amazing her legs looked in a short skirt, or how great her ass looked in jeans, or what fantastic breasts she had when she wore a low cut blouse. Fake dating one of the hottest women in the universe was difficult, especially when you couldn't relieve yourself because of your vocal and amorous sister and her new fiancé. So Chuck had no other choice but to suffer in silence, forced to stay in the relationship limbo that he was living in and forced to listen to the vocal expressions of a sex life he already knew too much about.

Hearing the door close behind him, Sarah stopped her cleaning of the table and smiled when she saw who had entered the restaurant. "Hey Chuck," she greeted pleasantly as she stood upright. "Ready for lunch?"

Chuck had to stop himself from groaning again. He couldn't be certain, but it seemed like Sarah was wearing her peasant blouse lower today than what she normally did. "Uh yea sure," he muttered, his face flushing as the sight of Sarah's cleavage.

Naturally, Sarah noticed the reddening of Chuck's face and grew concerned. "Are you ok Chuck," she queried. "Your face just went all red, you're not sick or anything are you?"

Of course this statement actually made Chuck's more crimson, having been caught out so easily. "Er not sick exactly, just… frustrated," he answered, his tone insinuating the real problem.

"Oh," Sarah said in realisation, her cheeks to reddening and not really knowing what else to say continued. "I… um… Sorry to hear that."

Chuck gave a small chuckle as he shrugged his shoulders. "Goes with cover dating the most beautiful woman in the world," he chuckled sardonically.

Sarah wanted to deny responsibility for his 'condition' but knew she really couldn't. She had been intentionally dressing sexier both to further their cover relationship and for Chuck, figuring he'd appreciate the effort. Apparently he'd appreciated a little too much. "You can't… take matters into your own hands?" Sarah asked, her face once again flushing.

Chuck couldn't believe how pretty Sarah was when she blushed. Nor could he believe they were actually talking about masturbation so frankly, which honestly wasn't helping his problem. "It's a bit har… uhh, difficult, trying to jerk off while your sister is screaming about how awesome her fiancé is," Chuck answered, trying to avoid making it worst.

Sarah couldn't help but flinch at his description. Yes that would make things… problematic. "Well I am sorry Chuck," she said earnestly, not liking to hear that she was causing such a sweet guy such discomfort. "I'd help out if I could but… you know."

Chuck couldn't stop the groan. Why the hell did she have to say that? Now all he was going to be thinking about for the rest of his life was exactly _how_ Sarah could 'help him out'. As his imagination ran away with that thought, Sarah had moved over to the counter and when Chuck finished his mini daydream, he saw that once again she was bent over, the perfection that was her rear end on display just for him. Unable to control himself, his baser urges led him over to the counter where he aggressively grab Sarah's ass and began roughly kneading it.

Sarah's reaction was almost instantaneous. She had leaned over the counter to grab her purse so she and Chuck could go to lunch when she felt someone grab her ass. Naturally her instincts took over and slapped the pervert who groped her, who, unfortunately before she remembered who else was in the store, turned out to be her cover boyfriend. "Oh Chuck, I'm so sorry," she exclaimed as a very red hand print formed on Chuck's face.

As Chuck rubbed his cheek, he waved off her apology. "It's ok Sarah, I'm the one who was playing grab ass in the first place," he muttered, the pain in his cheek becoming very apparent, before he realised their positioning.

Sarah's split second reaction had left her pressing firmly against his body, her body the only thing between his and the counter. This of course made Chuck very aware of how nice she felt against him. Once again his logical brain was overridden by the brain below his belt as he placed his hand on his handler's ass and pulled her further towards him, smashing his lips against hers. He was pleased that instead of slapping him again, she instead grabbed the sides of his face and slipped her tongue inside his mouth once the opportunity presented itself.

Sarah knew she should slap him again, or at the very least push him away. But she found she couldn't bring herself to do it. After all, Chuck's life had been turned upside down when Bryce sent him the Intersect, and now on top of the constant life or death situations he found himself in, he also had to deal with the emotion rollercoaster that she kept sending him on and the blue balls that she apparently kept causing. She could empathise with that more than he realised. He thought having to cover date a beautiful woman after five years of being celibate was bad, he should try cover dating a sweet and handsome guy after dating an egotistical douchebag who was nowhere near amazing as he thought he was. Whoever said bad sex is better than no sex at all had never dated Bryce Larkin.

Happy to see that he wasn't being slapped again, Chuck brought one of his hands from her firm derriere to the edge of Sarah's blouse, hooking his thumb and pulling it down, revealing that the CIA agent had opted to not wear a bra, thanks to the Californian heat. He wasted no time, breaking their kiss and lowering his mouth to kiss her erect nipple, earning a short gasp. "Chuck… stop… we shouldn't… be doing this," she half-heartedly protest, yet having no desire to remove him from her breast.

Sarah knew she had to put a stop to this. He was her asset after all and she needed to be professional at all times, sexual frustration be damned. Of course that argument sounded very weak once Chuck began kissing and massaging her breasts. She had never felt this good just from having someone play with her tits. As he went on working his magic, her resistance continued to fade. Desperate to regain control, she attempted to shift herself and slip away from Chuck's hold. However, as she moved she felt something pressed against her thigh that was definitely not Chuck's phone. "Oh my god," she throatily exclaimed both from Chuck lightly pressing his teeth on her nipple and realising exactly what was pressed against her.

Sensing Sarah was done resisting, Chuck pulled away from her wonderful mound of flesh. "Still want me to stop," he said with an uncharacteristic smirk.

Sarah's response was to grabbed Chuck's head and forcibly bring his lips to hers, once again passionately kissing him. Without breaking the kiss, she sat herself up on the counter, allowing her to spread her legs and pull Chuck's hips towards her own, rubbing the hardening member against her moistening pussy. The pair moaned into each other's mouth as they each felt a small jolt of pleasure course through their bodies at the contact between their private parts.

Chuck broke the kiss, admiring the flushed and pouty look on Sarah's face. He then lowered himself down, lifting up the polka dot skirt to find simple white cotton panties which had become very wet. Hooking his thumbs over the waistband, he roughly pulled them down, eager to view the treasure they concealed. Sliding the soaked underwear off, he tossed the garment aside and positioned his head at Sarah's crotch. Without any further ado, he began licking Sarah's womanhood with gusto.

Sarah gasped the moment Chuck's tongue touched her dripping folds. He wasted no time at all, virtually attacking her cunt with an enthusiasm she had never experienced before. He alternated between licking along her slit and lapping up the juices she was releasing and inserting his tongue and fingers for a double assault. Combined with Chuck every now and then lightly massaging her clit with his lips, Sarah was sure she was going to explode. "Chuck… please… I'm so close," she pleaded.

When Chuck's fingers grazed over a particularly sensitive spot inside her womanhood, she forced herself to withhold the scream she was dying to let out, remembering that even though not many people came to Weinerlicious, the door was still unlocked. Certainly it might be good for their cover if they were caught like this, but she wasn't sure if she wanted other people to witness this. This moment was hers and hers alone.

As she came, pleasure coursed throughout her body like it never had before. All of a sudden she found it difficult think coherently, let alone actually form words to describe her pleasure or gratitude to the man who caused it. Truthfully, she was so overwhelmed by her orgasm that it barely even registered to her that Chuck had actually shifted her so she was bent over the counter, her skirt lifted up and putting her naked ass on display for anyone to see. Her awareness did however return in full when Chuck, without any warning, sheathed himself inside of her. "OH GOD, CHUCK," she cried in ecstasy as her became very aware of the manhood now stretching her tight pussy.

Chuck had really enjoyed eating Sarah out; he had loved the way she tasted and smelt and her moans of pleasure had been music to his ear. However those sensations paled in comparison to the way she felt as he moved inside of her. She was so wet and warm and unbelievably tight. His usual giving nature would be to prolong things, make this encounter about Sarah, not just his own pleasure. Unfortunately that plan didn't really survive first contact. He had the beautiful and enigmatic Sarah Walker bent over the counter of a hot dog restaurant and had his dick inside of her. Pacing himself to ensure her came again was going to be impossible. "Sarah," he groaned her name and he moved inside her. "Fuck you feel so good."

Chuck needn't had bothered worrying about Sarah's pleasure. When Chuck had first slid inside her, she couldn't but wonder exactly how big he was. After feeling it against her, she knew it was big, but it was very different feeling it inside her pussy. However as Chuck gained momentum and became more frenzied with his movements, she began to care less and less about exactly how big he was. All that matter is that there was a huge penis and it was currently slamming into her hard and bringing her to what seemed to be another earthshattering orgasm. "Fuck me Chuck," she chanted, her climax building up again. "Harder… faster… fuck… so close… CHUCK…"

Chuck couldn't help but tighten his grip on the blonde's ass cheeks as she came and her walls clenched around him. It was too much for him to handle. "Sarah… I'm…" he groaned, his orgasm fast approaching.

She surprised him when she used her hips to push him off her, sending him stumbling a few steps before catching himself. Before he could voice his complaint though, she had crouched down in front of him and took his member into her mouth, cramming as much of the rod into her mouth as possible. What she couldn't get in, she used her soft hand to stroke, using both her hand and mouth to send Chuck over the edge. "Fuck… Sarah," he grunted, grabbing her hair as he came, forcing even more of his cock into her mouth and caused her to gag as he let lose a torrent of cum down her throat.

Sarah struggled to take the entire load down as some of his sperm dribbled over her lips. Apparently Chuck had been saving up. Still she did everything she could to make sure she got as much of his delicious cum as possible. As Chuck relaxed his grip on her hair, she began moving to head to milk the last few droplets as well as cleaning his manhood. By the time she was done, she had managed to lap up all of Chuck's semen, save for the small streaks down her chin.

Chuck had always thought Sarah was by far the sexiest woman alive. That was before he witnessed her with her mouth full of his cock and his cum on her face. As she removed her mouth from his member and used her fingers to scoop up the remaining cum, bringing them to her mouth and erotically sucking them clean, Chuck could honestly say that the image would feature in his dreams for the rest of his life. "God Sarah," he whispered reverently. "You're so hot."

Sarah couldn't help the sexy smirk as she sucked the last of his cum off her finger. "Enjoy that did you," she said, her voice raspy from the blowjob.

Chuck nodded and couldn't stop the guilty look from appearing on his face, the realisation of what he'd done hitting him. "Sarah… I… I'm sorry," he said, stammering his apology as he helped her stand. "I shouldn't have… forced you like that."

If he thought Sarah was angry with him, then he was greatly surprise when she simply shrugged off his apology. "I think you needed that that," she told him as she fixed her cloths and helped him do up his belt. "I mean everyone needs to cut loose every now and then. Besides, nothing happened that I didn't want to happen."

Chuck's eye brows shot up. "Um… What?" he queried.

Sarah all of a sudden became bashful. "Well, let's just say you aren't the only one who has been… frustrated," she said, muttering the last part. Seeing his confusion give way to understanding, she continued. "Anyway, there were at least eight different times that I could have gotten free and three of them would have ended with a broken bone or two."

Chuck's eyes widened again, this time in concern. "Is it weird that I find that both very troubling and really hot," he asked.

Sarah couldn't help but giggle. "Probably but that's ok," she said, smirking at the wicked thought that came to mind. "Something you should probably keep in mind for next time."

Chuck blinked hard as Sarah chuckled at his expression. The only thing he could think of was _next time_.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and remember to review.


End file.
